


the squad be lit fam

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, and even shittier people, god i love them, just a couple of teens being shitty friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: piss is stored in the balls added 9 people to the serverpiss is stored in the balls: what the fuck is up party peopleEmily Davis removed themselves from the server





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to do a fic like this  
> ive not forgotten about my other fic btw if anyone actually cares lmao  
> i just needed a little break and this is so easy to write  
> this is rated M cause these kids are gross  
> ill update this whenever i think of stuff for it, i dont really have a solid plot in mind or even a solid time frame this happens in lmao  
> also ill try my best to write for each of them evenly, but if u kno me u already know who my fave is and will probably be able to tell even more from reading this  
> just have fun yo
> 
> piss is stored in the balls: josh  
> send_nudes.jpeg: jess  
> hashbrowns: ashley  
> MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING: chris  
> gayerthanyou: beth  
> (i think the others kinda speak for themselves lmao)

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _added 9 people to the server_

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _named the server “the squad be lit fam”_

**piss is stored in the balls** : what the fuck is up party people

**_Emily Davis_ ** _removed themselves from the server_

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _added **Emily Davis** to the server_

**Emily Davis** : fuck off

**piss is stored in the balls** : :3c

**send_nudes.jpeg** : incredible

**hashbrowns** : LMAOOO

**munroe4prez** : jess what the fuck is with ur nickname

**send_nudes.jpeg** : exactly what it says it is michael

**sammywammy** : hey guys

**hashbrowns** : hewwo sammy

**piss is stored in the balls** : get that furry shit outta here ashley

**hashbrowns** : suck my phat knot josh

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _removed **hashbrowns** from the server_

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : dude

**_MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING_ ** _added **hashbrowns** to the server_

**gayerthanyou** : what the fuck is going on

**hashbrowns** : thank u chris =3=

**HWashington97** : Hey guys!

**HWashington97** : What’s this chat for?

**piss is stored in the balls** : anything and everything

**hashbrowns** : but mainly nothing

**hashbrowns** : probs

**Emily Davis** : im turning my notifs off

**send_nudes.jpeg** : bby come back :’(

**Matt** : woah whats happening

**sammywammy** : josh is happening

**piss is stored in the balls** : first order of business

**piss is stored in the balls** : matt em and hannah need better names tbh

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _changed **Emily Davis’s** nickname to **queen bitch**_

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _changed **Matt’s** nickname to **ball boy**_

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _changed **HWashington97’s** nickname to **εïз**_

**εïз** : Aw! It’s a lil’ butterfly!

**ball boy** : Aw man :(

**hashbrowns** : DFGYFVHBEHIRLGJB BALL BOY

**_queen bitch_ ** _changed their nickname to **her majesty queen bitch**_

**piss is stored in the balls** : you kno what??? ur right

**her majesty queen bitch** : damn straight

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : bro isn’t the meme “pee is stored in the balls”???

**piss is stored in the balls** : yea but piss sounds more violent and dramatic u kno??

**send_nudes.jpeg** : all about that Drama™

**piss is stored in the balls** : u fkn know it

**munroe4prez** : ok but for real whats this chat for

**gayerthanyou** : its just for talking jesus cool ur jets

**hashbrowns** : yea clues in the word “chat” my man

**send_nudes.jpeg** : savage

**piss is stored in the balls** : anyway,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**piss is stored in the balls** : anyone wanna come over n chill???

**her majesty queen bitch** : its like midnight tho

**piss is stored in the balls** : pussy

**piss is stored in the balls** : anyone who ISNT a pussy wanna come over n chill???

**hashbrowns** : u kno i would but my cat fell asleep on my legs and hes so Soft and Sleepy

**piss is stored in the balls** : completely understandable have a nice day

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : I shall come over and chill with you, my brethren.

**piss is stored in the balls** : what a lad

**gayerthanyou** : when you do can u at least be quiet I gotta be up early for band n shit

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : ye

**sammywammy** : @hashbrowns tell ur cat I love him

**hashbrowns** : im not gonna wake him up but im sure he already knows UvU

**sammywammy** : blessed

**ball boy** : Guys how do you change your names on this thing???

**send_nudes.jpeg** : dfgufshefoirg

**ball boy** : :(

**her majesty queen bitch** : go into settings and click on the profile tab and then just click edit

**ball boy** : I owe you my life

**_ball boy_ ** _changed their nickname to **best boy**_

**best boy:** Perfect

**εïз** : It’s true <3

**gayerthanyou** : gross, straight people

**εïз** : :(

**gayerthanyou** : :)

**hashbrowns** : the duality of man

**send_nudes.jpeg** : hannah is the straight representation we deserve

**piss is stored in the balls** : mike is the straight representation we got

**munroe4prez** : hey >:(

**gayerthanyou** : lmaoooooo

**munroe4prez** : this is heterophobia

**gayerthanyou** : i reeeeeeally hope ur being ironic there munroe

**gayerthanyou** : otherwise im gonna have to come to ur house and kill you

**hashbrowns** :

**send_nudes.jpeg** : DSDFUIGJRGOIG GOD

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : joshington

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : im here

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : let me in :3c

**piss is stored in the balls** : :3c

**hashbrowns** : :3c

**her majesty queen bitch** : stop that

**hashbrowns** : 83c

**hashbrowns** : awwww prospero woke up :’(

**munroe4prez** : whomst???

**hashbrowns** : my cat :’’’(

**hashbrowns** : don’t leave me sweet boy

**sammywammy** : if he truly loves you… he will come back…

**hashbrowns** : hes makin………. The Biscuits……….

**send_nudes.jpeg** : an expert baker honing his craft

**hashbrowns** : im so proud

**gayerthanyou** : this is all very cute but im Actually going to bed now

**gayerthanyou** : laters

**sammywammy** : byee <3

**gayerthanyou** : <3

**hashbrowns** : later

**send_nudes.jpeg** : byeeeeee

**_gayerthanyou_ ** _logged out_

**her majesty queen bitch** : yeah, chats kinda dead, see u losers later

**_her majesty queen bitch_ ** _logged out_

**send_nudes.jpeg** : well damn I guess everyones going to bed like a bunch of fkn losers

**hashbrowns** : i know right???

**best boy:** I mean,,,,,,,,,,, y’all should probably sleep

**hashbrowns** : eugh

**hashbrowns** : ill wait until I just pass out on my keyboard at 4am like normal

**piss is stored in the balls** : big mood

**best boy:** :(

**best boy:** I guess I cant force you

**best boy:** But just know that im very disappointed in you

**_best boy_ ** _logged out_

**hashbrowns** : aw GEEZ

**hashbrowns** : now my cats gone AND matts disappointed in me :’’’’’’’(

**sammywammy:** im also disappointed in you

**sammywammy:** for unrelated reasons

**hashbrowns** : D’:

**send_nudes.jpeg** : damn this is hard to watch

**send_nudes.jpeg** : rip

**hashbrowns** : as much as i love being bullied

**hashbrowns** : @munroe4prez why is that still your nickname ur already class president

**munroe4prez** : I still wanna be president yo

**hashbrowns** : just what we need, another cocky womanising white dude in office I don’t think we have enough

**munroe4prez** : BRUH

**send_nudes.jpeg** : DSD7UFYGIH

**send_nudes.jpeg** : WHY THIS ALL OF A SUDDEN

**hashbrowns** : idk im full of beans and hatred for the government

**send_nudes.jpeg** : when arent you tbh

**piss is stored in the balls** : oh shit we bullying mike now??

**munroe4prez** : nooooooo

**send_nudes.jpeg** : i cant believe em and beth are missing this

**send_nudes.jpeg** : they Love bullying mike

**hashbrowns** : that must be whats happening, im channelling them

**piss is stored in the balls** : *inhales* BOI u fkn pasty ass white boi lookin motherfucker with ur weirdly shredded sinewy veiny arms stop wearin tank tops

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : BOI U LOOK LIKE BURN VICTIM SHREK

**hashbrowns** : I LOVE THAT VINE HHHH

**munroe4prez** : this is why no one likes us

**munroe4prez** : we’re all just a bunch of assholes to each other

**sammywammy:** speak for yourself

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : yeah, I think the only good people here are sam, matt, and hannah

**εïз** : Aww, thanks Chris! :)

**εïз** : Actually, I should probably sleep too.

**εïз** : I’ve got some new doll parts coming in the mail early tomorrow :D

**piss is stored in the balls** : those fkn dolls scare the piss outta me

**piss is stored in the balls** : right outta my balls

**εïз** : Pff, they’re not scary, they’re pretty!!

**sammywammy:** they do creep me out a little but how much work you put into them makes it bareable

**εïз** : Haha, thanks Sammy :P

**εïз** : Night, everyone!!

**sammywammy:** night hon

**hashbrowns** : night hannah

**send_nudes.jpeg** : laters

**munroe4prez** : night

**_εïз_ ** _logged out_

**sammywammy:** and then there were 6

**hashbrowns** : well josh n chris are probably gonna be quiet cause they’re in The Pit rubbin each others dicks together without me

**hashbrowns** : so rly its just 4

**send_nudes.jpeg** : holy shit

**send_nudes.jpeg** : ur so spicy tonight

**hashbrowns** : why thank you

**hashbrowns** : i think ive been awake too long :V

**munroe4prez** : go to bed then u weirdo

**hashbrowns** : don’t

**hashbrowns** : _ever_

**hashbrowns** : tell me what to do again

**piss is stored in the balls** : aw ash

**piss is stored in the balls** : you and me can rub our dicks together if u want to

**hashbrowns** : thanks babe

**sammywammy:** im

**sammywammy:** SO GLAD hannah and beth are asleep

**sammywammy:** and not reading this filth their brother is spouting

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : 3 way dick rubbing

**piss is stored in the balls** : yeeeeeeeeee boi

**hashbrowns** : YEEEEEE BOI

**munroe4prez** : AAAAND THAT IS MY QUEUE TO LEAVE

**munroe4prez** : BYE GUYS

**_munroe4prez_ ** _logged out_

**sammywammy:** mike please

**sammywammy:** don’t leave me with them

**send_nudes.jpeg** : can I get in on this dick rubbing action :^)

**hashbrowns** : HELL YEA

**piss is stored in the balls** : HELL YEA X2

**sammywammy:** okay

**sammywammy:** good night

**sammywammy:** you guys have fun

**sammywammy:** use protection

**_sammywammy_ ** _logged out_

**send_nudes.jpeg** : ,,,,,,,,,, y’all arent _actually_ rubbin dicks together right??

**send_nudes.jpeg** : i feel like itd be harder to type if u were

**piss is stored in the balls** : nah, i wish

**piss is stored in the balls** : we’re just smokin n watching reefer madness

**send_nudes.jpeg** : the original or the musical???

**piss is stored in the balls** : the musical??? obviously???

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : its fucking incredible

**hashbrowns** : god-i-wish-that-were-me.jpeg

**piss is stored in the balls** : ur cats gone now, u can come over if u want

**hashbrowns** : hhhhh yea but now im just tired

**send_nudes.jpeg** : ,,, can _I_ come over????

**piss is stored in the balls** : yeeeee

**send_nudes.jpeg** : right on right on right on

**hashbrowns** : aww :’(

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : its okay bb

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : we’ll come over n see u tomorrow

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : then we can rub dicks as much as you want

**hashbrowns** : dfyuyguhio awesome

**hashbrowns** : oki im gonna sleep

**hashbrowns** : see u guys tomorrow <3

**piss is stored in the balls** : byeeeee

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : niiiiight

**send_nudes.jpeg** : laters ash

**_hashbrowns_ ** _logged out_

**send_nudes.jpeg** : you guys want me to get some food on the way??

**MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : blease

**piss is stored in the balls** : bless u jessica

**send_nudes.jpeg** : im already hashtag blessed but ur welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more dick talk
> 
> honestly what were you expecting from them, all they talk about in game is boning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly didnt expect so many people to like this ;w;  
> im glad u do tho!!  
> these are super fun and kinda relaxing to write, especially when i get frustrated when i cant draw or write more serious stuff  
> its nice to open this up and write a couple lines for it and calm myself down

**her majesty queen bitch** : ashley

 **hashbrowns** : n’yes

 **her majesty queen bitch** : why the fuck is your scruffy mangy one eared cat at my house

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and why is it snuggling with my beautiful daughter

 **hashbrowns** : :o

 **hashbrowns** : SO THATS WHERE HES BEEN GOING

**_her majesty queen bitch_ ** _sent photo “gtfo”_

**hashbrowns** : ;o;

 **hashbrowns** : THEY’RE IN LOOOOOOOVE

 **her majesty queen bitch** : COME AND GET HIM

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ur cat looks like raw chicken em

 **her majesty queen bitch** : FUCK OFF JOSH

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : lmaoooooo she _does_ look like raw chicken

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : raw chicken in a tiny sweater

 **hashbrowns** : leave them alone em prospero will come home when he’s ready to leave his lady love UvU

 **her majesty queen bitch** : my cat can do so much better than him tho

 **hashbrowns** : hes a perfect gentleman, how Dare you insult my boy like that ;-;

 **her majesty queen bitch** : he keeps fucking hissing at me and clawing when I go near them

 **hashbrowns** : okay hes a gentleman with me and my mom

 **hashbrowns** : he doesn’t like strangers lmao :V

 **her majesty queen bitch** : all the more reason for him to get the Fuck outta my house

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : aww let him stay em

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : hes just an Old Man

 **hashbrowns** : he Is

 **hashbrowns** : so very very old

 **hashbrowns** : he hasn’t known the touch of a woman in many moons

 **her majesty queen bitch** : I swear to christ

 **her majesty queen bitch** : fine

 **her majesty queen bitch** : he can stay for now

 **her majesty queen bitch** : but if I come down here later and he’s sticking his old cat dick in my daughter im gonna kill him

 **gayerthanyou** : what the fuck kind of conversation have i just arrived at

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ashleys cats been sneaking out to emilys house so he can get his dick wet in emilys cat who looks like a raw chicken

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : in a sweater

 **piss is stored in the balls** : in a sweater

 **gayerthanyou** : jesus fuckin christ

 **hashbrowns** : this is funny and all but can we please stop talking about my cats dick lmao

 **sammywammy** : so you’re okay talking about rubbing dicks with chris and josh but as soon as cat dicks get brought up you don’t wanna know

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : yeah, kind of a double standard ash

 **piss is stored in the balls** : i thought you were a furry ash

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ur supposed to be all up on that cat dick

 **hashbrowns** : DXRDFIUGH STOP IT JESUS CHRIST

 **best boy** : hey uuuuuuuuh

 **best boy** : what actually Is a furry

 **best boy** : or do I not want to know??

 **gayerthanyou** : you DON’T want to know in this context

 **piss is stored in the balls** : in other news chris is passed out asleep next to me on the couch and hes snoring drooling and mumbling shit

 **hashbrowns** : *clenches fist* _hes perfect_

 **piss is stored in the balls** : *clenches fist also* _i know_

 **her majesty queen bitch** : you two picked a real winner there

 **piss is stored in the balls** : listen

 **piss is stored in the balls** : for all we have to put up with its all worth it for

 **piss is stored in the balls** : The Beef

 **hashbrowns** : yeeeeee

 **gayerthanyou** : i really

 **gayerthanyou** : Really

 **gayerthanyou** : Don’t wanna know what that refers to

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : theres literally only One Thing they could be talking about beth

 **gayerthanyou** : …

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : its his dick

 **gayerthanyou** : YES I KNOW JESSICA

 **piss is stored in the balls** : bethany you have the Audacity to sit there and be disgusted when ive heard you and sam finger blasting each other countless times all the way from the basement

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : OH MY GOOOOOOOOD

 **sammywammy** : !!!!!!!

 **sammywammy** : are we that loud?????

 **piss is stored in the balls** : yes

 **hashbrowns** : yes

 **εïз** : Yes……….

 **gayerthanyou** : Hannah im apologising to you and you alone

 **gayerthanyou** : everyone else can Suck it

 **εïз** : Thanks, haha

 **εïз** : I don’t think it’s gonna make up for the years of mental scarring you’ve both caused me since I’m literally the room next door to you

 **sammywammy** : hhhhhh god this is awkward

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i don’t know if i should feel bad for Hannah or if i should be dying cause josh just used the phrase “finger blasting”

 **munroe4prez** : one of these days im gonna get whiplash reading these conversations

 **best boy** : same

 **best boy** : can we go back to talking about cats

 **piss is stored in the balls** : you wanna talk more about ashleys cats dick matty??

 **piss is stored in the balls** : i mean sure man whatever floats ur boat

 **best boy** : NO

 **εïз** : Stop teasing him, Josh! >:[

 **piss is stored in the balls** : :o

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : ooooooooo hannah busted out the angry emoji

 **εïз** : … only _I’m_ allowed to tease him ;)

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : OOOOOOO

 **hashbrowns** : OOOOOOOOOO

 **sammywammy** : _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **her majesty queen bitch** : mr washington?? mr washington!? …. oh my fucking god hes fucking dead

 **piss is stored in the balls** : don’t……… don’t wink like that…….. blease……… i don’t like what it implies……….

 **εïз** : ;)

 **best boy** : ;)

 **piss is stored in the balls** : matt im gonna kill ya

 **best boy** : ;(

 **hashbrowns** : NOW who are we gonna use as our virgin sacrifice

 **εïз** : Haha!!

 **piss is stored in the balls** : im waking chris up i need him to support me in these trying times

 **piss is stored in the balls** : since ashley is being a terrible gf

 **piss is stored in the balls** : and reminding me that my sister has had SEX with a MAN

 **εïз** : Why is it okay for Beth to have sex but not me? :/

 **gayerthanyou** : can we please stop talking about sex

 **gayerthanyou** : we’ve literally talked about Nothing But sex since ashley’s cats dick got brought up

 **hashbrowns** : AGAIN

 **hashbrowns** : THANKS

 **munroe4prez** : i second not talking about ashleys cats dick from this point on

 **sammywammy** : thirded

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : fourthed

 **hashbrowns** : good morning chris welcome to hell

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : its like 2pm but hello yes im here just in time for us to be talking about hannah’s lack of virginity

 **piss is stored in the balls** : DUDE

 **piss is stored in the balls** : PLEASE

 **εïз** : Haha, this started off as a joke but now I’m getting a little uncomfortable talking about this…

 **best boy** : yeah…..

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : sowwy….

 **best boy** : its cool

 **best boy** : i don’t think anyone here knows when the jokes gone too far lol

 **piss is stored in the balls** : we’re a group of socially unaware idiots to be fair

 **piss is stored in the balls** : but yeah we’ll stop

 **piss is stored in the balls** : as i suggested earlier

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : know what we should talk about instead??

 **munroe4prez** : …… im kind of scared to ask

 **munroe4prez** : but what

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : how good in bed _I_ am :3c

 **hashbrowns** : _excellent_

 **piss is stored in the balls** : are you saying excellent cause shes excellent in bed or are you saying it because u wanna know

 **hashbrowns** : wouldn’t you like to know

 **her majesty queen bitch** : woah woah woah

 **her majesty queen bitch** : hold the fucking phone

 **her majesty queen bitch** : jessica i love you but you’re fucking god awful in bed

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : >:O

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : how fucking dare you im excellent in bed

 **her majesty queen bitch** : you are the literal definition of a pillow princess

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : …… you think im a princess?? UvU

 **her majesty queen bitch** : you missed the entire fucking point of that sentence didn’t you

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i didn’t im just viewing it from a different perspective

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : it’s a perfectly valid interpretation of what you just said

 **piss is stored in the balls** : you are so fucking valid rn jess

 **her majesty queen bitch** : don’t encourage her for fucks sake

 **her majesty queen bitch** : i haven’t been able to get my nails done in weeks

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and my arms getting tired

 **gayerthanyou** : the struggle is real

 **sammywammy** : are you implying that im a pillow princess too beth

 **gayerthanyou** : iugwfiujv no

 **gayerthanyou** : i swear

 **gayerthanyou** : im just sayin the lesbian struggle is real

 **sammywammy** : true dat

 **hashbrowns** : emily you’ll be glad to know that prospero with me

 **hashbrowns** : and Not boning your cat

 **her majesty queen bitch** : excellent

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and that just about wraps up this shit show of a conversation i think

 **hashbrowns** : we could have avoided this whole thing if you’d just accepted him into your heart emily

 **hashbrowns** : he may be grouchy and have only one ear and hiss at you and break into your house to cuddle your raw chicken of a cat

 **hashbrowns** : but doesn’t he deserve LOVE???

 **her majesty queen bitch** : good fucking bye

**_her majesty queen bitch_ ** _has logged out_

**hashbrowns** : guys i may be dead by the evening

 **hashbrowns** : i think shes coming to kill me

 **piss is stored in the balls** : im taking ur cool bong when u die

 **hashbrowns** : :’(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass smacking and more grossness  
> will we ever have a plot?? probably not lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short one  
> i never really know how to pinch these chapters off so they just kinda  
> stop

**sammywammy** : hey can i ask something

 **piss is stored in the balls** : no

 **sammywammy** : cool

 **sammywammy** : anyways

 **sammywammy** : when did ass smacking become A Thing between everyone

 **hashbrowns** : the second we realised we all have great asses????

 **hashbrowns** : what kinda question,,,,,

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : so many great butts in one group

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : its some sort of miracle

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : how could you Not smack them??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : with the exception of chris

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : hey :’(

 **piss is stored in the balls** : i mean,,,,,, shes not wrong dude

 **hashbrowns** : yeah……. sorry bb :V

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : me and my pasty white pancake ass are out of this relationship

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : but also

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : why do we just

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : blame it on someone else when we Smacketh the Asseth

 **hashbrowns** : because its funny

 **sammywammy** : you mean like when josh Smacketh’d my ass and then blamed it on emily who wasn’t even with us

 **piss is stored in the balls** : it Was emily

 **piss is stored in the balls** : shes like stretch armstrong

 **piss is stored in the balls** : like a fkn pincer attack

 **her majesty queen bitch** : it was a telepathic ass smack

 **piss is stored in the balls** : there see she admits it

 **piss is stored in the balls** : also holy shit

**_piss is stored in the balls_ ** _renamed the server “telepathic ass smacking”_

**hashbrowns** : *smacks jessicas ass from across town* BUENOS DIAS JESSICA

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : *punches ashley in the face from across town* IMBECIL

 **hashbrowns** : *falls into the road and gets my hands crushed by a car* _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 **best boy** : what in the name of jesus christ just happened

 **εïз** : I have no idea, I’m avoiding eye contact and hoping for the best at this point

 **gayerthanyou** : ps josh if u smack my girlfriends ass again im gonna ball tap you every day for the rest of ur life

 **piss is stored in the balls** : it wasn’t me it was emily

 **piss is stored in the balls** : she admitted it

 **gayerthanyou** : emily if you smack my girlfriends ass again im gonna ball tap you every day for the rest of ur life

 **her majesty queen bitch** : jokes on you now i know to be prepared

 **munroe4prez** : i just googled ball tapping cause i didn’t know what the fuck it was

 **munroe4prez** : and apparently some kid got ball tapped and became infertile and im fucking crying

 **hashbrowns** : OH MY GOOOOOOD

 **munroe4prez** : THEY WERE PLAYING DDR N HIS BUDDY JUST SMACKED HIM ON THE BALLS

 **best boy** : that’s………. really awful

 **munroe4prez** : it is

 **munroe4prez** : but its also the funniest things ive seen in a while

 **munroe4prez** : besides the articles from a couple years ago, im sure the appropriate time has elapsed for us to be able to laugh at this

 **best boy** : ……….. okay munroe

 **best boy** : but ur on thin ice

 **munroe4prez** : :o

 **best boy** : all this talk of ball tapping is making me want to wear my cup all the time lmao

 **sammywammy** : i don’t think anyones gonna be tapping you on the balls with malicious intent matt

 **εïз** : Yeah, you’re too sweet <3

 **best boy** : :’)

 **best boy** : blessed <3

 **εïз** : :D

 **εïз** : Also

 **εïз** : Is that Ashley I hear from downstairs?

 **hashbrowns** : hmmmmmmaybe

 **εïз** : :o

 **εïз** : When did you even get to our house, I didn’t hear the doorbell :/

 **hashbrowns** : i text chris to let me in :V

 **hashbrowns** : i missed My Boys…………….

 **gayerthanyou** : gross

 **hashbrowns** : ur moms gross

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : gee ashley, how come your mom lets you have TWO boyfriends

 **hashbrowns** : the trick is…………

 **hashbrowns** : to not tell her

 **piss is stored in the balls** : *dirty little secret starts playing*

 **hashbrowns** : dtsdtfyguuhg

 **hashbrowns** : ill tell her at some point but u kno

 **hashbrowns** : not rn :V

 **hashbrowns** : let me live jessica

 **εïз** : Well, if all 3 of you are gonna be here, can you at least air out the basement before our mom and dad get home?

 **gayerthanyou** : yea

 **gayerthanyou** : i don’t care if ur gonna be smoking that dank weed

 **gayerthanyou** : but it fkn stinks

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : don’t worry

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : _I’LL_ be the responsible one in this relationship

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : YET AGAIN

 **piss is stored in the balls** : aw shucks chris u rly know the way to a guys heart <3

 **piss is stored in the balls** : airing out his weed infused basement <3

 **piss is stored in the balls** : what a guy <3

 **hashbrowns** : fyi chris is just stood by the small as fuck window down here and wafting the air with his t shirt

**_hashbrowns_ ** _sent video “chris the shirtless wonder”_

**send_nudes.jpeg** : tag yourself im ashley being unable to hold her damn phone still cause shes laughing too hard

 **her majesty queen bitch** : im josh’s wheezing

 **best boy** : im the lava lamp on the table behind him

 **εïз** : I’m the table with the lava lamp on it

 **sammywammy** : im the window

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : im the chris

 **gayerthanyou** : im the gay

 **sammywammy** : that you are

 **piss is stored in the balls** : okay we’re just gonna be hangin out now beth u don’t have to worry about our dank weedage ruining ur fkn perfume or whatever

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : interesting,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **piss is stored in the balls** : whats interesting???

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : y’all noticed they always say they’re just “hanging out” and “watching movies” and “smoking weed”

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : actually that last ones true

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : but like

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : no ones Seen them,,,,,,,,, no ones Been there,,,,,,,,, no ones Witnessed it,,,,,,

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : for all we know ashleys getting her guts pumped both ways for 2 hours every other day

 **hashbrowns** : im neither confirming nor denying that statement

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : me neither

 **piss is stored in the balls** : thirded

 **gayerthanyou** : if i have to hear another detail about ashleys sex life im throwing my gay ass off a fucking cliff

 **gayerthanyou** : and if that Is happening then i don’t wanna be the one that goes down and checks

 **εïз** : Me neither…

 **piss is stored in the balls** : well ive locked the door anyway so

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : INTERESTING,,,,,,,,,

 **her majesty queen bitch** : okay that’s enough

 **her majesty queen bitch** : i don’t wanna hear about this shit either

 **gayerthanyou** : you were Literally talking about fingering jess the other day

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and you were Literally exposed as a finger blaster

 **her majesty queen bitch** : so hop off my dick

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : ill hop ON your dick :3c

 **her majesty queen bitch** : not right now its in a drawer somewhere

 **piss is stored in the balls** : sexe

 **her majesty queen bitch** : the point im making

 **her majesty queen bitch** : is that i don’t wanna be hearing about whatever gross kinky disgusting sex ashley and her boy toys are having

 **hashbrowns** : im changing chris and josh to boy toy #1 and #2 in my phone right now

 **εïз** : Please.

 **εïз** : Stop.

 **sammywammy** : why does every conversation we have just come back to this kind of thing

 **sammywammy** : what is wrong with everyone

 **sammywammy** : we’re just depraved

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i think you just answered ur own questions there sammy

 **sammywammy** : :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh okay this one took a while and im sorry ive been bombarded with Bad Feelings for like, the past 2 months
> 
> once again, no plot, just fun  
> there may be a plot in the future but for now  
> just enjoy this bullshit lmao

**send_nudes.jpeg** : this is a really rando question

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : but which part of truth or dare do u guys like

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i feel like everyone has a preference

 **munroe4prez** : i like truth

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : o worm??

 **munroe4prez** : cause…… i like talking about myself

 **hashbrowns** : aint that the truth

 **hashbrowns** : but…. same

 **munroe4prez** : im always ready at any given moment to talk in great detail about my life

 **munroe4prez** : but no one ever asks me

 **munroe4prez** : so its Prime Time :)

 **piss is stored in the balls** : thats a Mood munroe

 **munroe4prez** : im glad im what the kids call

 **munroe4prez** : Relatable

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : same

 **sammywammy** : y’all are so full of yourselves

 **munroe4prez** : what else would we be full of?

 **piss is stored in the balls** : cum

 **munroe4prez** : oh my GOD

 **sammywammy** : JOSH

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : mr washington…… im afraid your organs…….. have turned to semen…..

 **piss is stored in the balls** : no!!!! my organs!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hashbrowns** : youd be so floppy

 **piss is stored in the balls** : what did you just call me

 **munroe4prez** : okay but

 **munroe4prez** : back to the subject

 **piss is stored in the balls** : of cummy organs??

 **munroe4prez** : dares are always boring

 **munroe4prez** : NO!!!!

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : 3:)

 **sammywammy** : dares aren’t boring

 **sammywammy** : not our dares anyway

 **munroe4prez** : yeah no not ours

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : this group chat is full of people who do The Most

 **munroe4prez** : yeah

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : you mean like when people are like “omg kiss this person lmaoooo” for a dare like

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : bitch

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : gimme something crazy

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : get that weak bullshit out of here

 **piss is stored in the balls** : yeah, make me hook up a car battery to my nipples

 **hashbrowns** : youd do it too

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ur god damn right i would

 **munroe4prez** : wasn’t there a part in cabin in the woods where they dare the girl to make out with a stuffed wolf head

 **sammywammy** : ive never seen it

 **piss is stored in the balls** : and she starts full on tongue kissing it yeah

 **piss is stored in the balls** : interesting you’d remember that part specifically mike

 **gayerthanyou** : cabin in the woods fuckin sucked tbh

 **munroe4prez** : it wasn’t that bad :/

 **gayerthanyou** : it was so boring tho

 **gayerthanyou** : and the ending sucked

 **gayerthanyou** : the only funny part was when the guy got skewered by a unicorn and the jock dude smashed face first into the invisible wall and fell down a canyon

 **sammywammy** : well that sounds wild

 **εïз** : I didn’t mind it

 **εïз** : I don’t really remember anything about it though

 **best boy** : one time someone dared me to lick the wall

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : wooAOOOAH that’s fucking cRAYZAY

 **best boy** : yeah, it was kinda lame

 **best boy** : but we were like 13 lmao

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : josh dared me to run naked from his room to the end of the hall and back

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : which would have been fine

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : if his mom hadn’t just stepped out of the bathroom as i got to the end and saw me booking it back down the hallway with my junk flopping about

 **piss is stored in the balls** : AAAAAAAAAAAA THAT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY

 **best boy** : WELL

 **best boy** : THAT TOPS MINE I GUESS

 **εïз** : You’re not hard to top, honey.

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : aaaaAAAAAAA

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ENOUGH

 **best boy** : hannah

 **best boy** : honey

 **best boy** : i beg you

 **best boy** : stop bringing up our sex life around your brother, hes going to kill me

 **piss is stored in the balls** : matthew, ur a great guy

 **piss is stored in the balls** : handsome

 **piss is stored in the balls** : muscles out the wazzo

 **piss is stored in the balls** : well endowed im sure

 **εïз** : Watch it…

 **piss is stored in the balls** : but if i have to hear one more detail about what u 2 get up to

 **piss is stored in the balls** : i Will murder you

 **best boy** : BUT HANNAH BROUGHT IT UP

 **piss is stored in the balls** : MAYBE SO DOT GIF

 **piss is stored in the balls** : BUT SO HELP ME GOD

 **munroe4prez** : hey so uuuuuuh

 **munroe4prez** : sorry to interrupt

 **munroe4prez** : but which one of you has been watching pretty little liars on my Netflix account???

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : you never changed ur password :3

 **munroe4prez** : >:(

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : im sure you’ll get over it

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : you might even like it if you get over ur frail masculinity for 5 seconds and watch an episode or 2

 **munroe4prez** : i didn’t come here to be dragged

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : where do you usually go??

 **hashbrowns** : AAAA

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : thanks ash

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : since emilys not here to be my hypeman

 **best boy** : where is she??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : idk lmao

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : living her life??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : petting her cat??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : trying to stop ashleys cat from fucking her cat again??

 **hashbrowns** : dsxyufjg nah, hes here

 **hashbrowns** : cuddling with me UvU

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : god i wish that were me dot jpeg

 **gayerthanyou** : it Can be you, idiot

 **gayerthanyou** : just go over to her house

 **hashbrowns** : you’ll never be that man prospero is

 **hashbrowns** : nobody can

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : the only good man on this planet

 **εïз** : And Matt.

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : yes and matt

 **best boy** : 0:)

 **munroe4prez** : whats the 0 for??

 **best boy** : it’s a halo

 **best boy** : 0:)

 **piss is stored in the balls** : god ur fuckin cute

 **εïз** : Watch iiiiiit…

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : josh do you want me to pick u up to go to ashleys???

 **piss is stored in the balls** : yeeee my boi

 **hashbrowns** : woah i never said u could come over >:V

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : :’(

 **piss is stored in the balls** : :’’(

 **hashbrowns** : dudes my bed is like wicked small both of u aren’t gonna fit on it to cuddle

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : god ur so from new england

 **hashbrowns** : ??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : WICKED DUDES

 **hashbrowns** : stop bullying meeeeee >:’(

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ugh FINE

 **piss is stored in the balls** : i cant believe you’d reject 2 handsome strapping young men coming over to your house to cuddle

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : she clearly has her priorities wrong

 **sammywammy** : idk, cat cuddling is high on _my_ list of priorities

 **sammywammy** : no offense beth <3

 **gayerthanyou** : completely understandable <3

 **hashbrowns** : fdtyfuyiug we can hang out but not at my house, my moms here

 **hashbrowns** : i still aint ready to tell her

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : your mom loves you more than anything in the world, i think she’ll be fine

 **hashbrowns** : well yeah, but shes not a big fan of josh lmao

 **piss is stored in the balls** : its true, parents hate me

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : 9 our of 10 parents agree, josh washington sucks

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ur damn right i do ;)

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : ;;;;;;;)

 **sammywammy** : whose the one parent that thinks josh is okay??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : probably ur mom, she loves everyone

 **sammywammy** : true

 **piss is stored in the balls** : at least sams hippy mom likes me

 **piss is stored in the balls** : she knows whats up

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : she legally changed her name to celeste so she knows Exactly whats up

 **hashbrowns** : ??????? really?????

 **sammywammy** : yup

 **sammywammy** : and my dad changed his to Morpheus

 **hashbrowns** : ??????? THAT’S SO COOL???????

 **sammywammy** : pff, i guess

 **piss is stored in the balls** : morpheus and celeste giddings

 **hashbrowns** : DTYYYGUJHT

 **hashbrowns** : i will never be over ur last name sam, im sorry

 **piss is stored in the balls** : why’d they give you such a boring ass name tho sammy

 **sammywammy** : theres nothing wrong with my name :(

 **hashbrowns** : yeah but compared to Celeste and Morpheus

 **hashbrowns** : they got ya beat

 **sammywammy** : i cant believe my friends think my parents are cooler than me

 **εïз** : I think you’re cool, Sam <3

 **sammywammy** : thanks han <3

_**her majesty queen bitch** logged on_

**her majesty queen bitch** : none of you are cool

_**her majesty queen bitch** logged out_

**sammywammy** : !!!!!

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : LEGENDARY

 **hashbrowns** : ICONIC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight plot i guess lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to you im writing stuff that isnt garbage, its in the works, i have so much in the works
> 
> i wanted to make a reference to one of my fave fics here "Sundown Girls" by imdisapointingmyparents and holybubushka  
> by including a lil cameo by jessicas shitty husband in the fic

**send_nudes.jpeg** : oh my gooOOOOD

 **her majesty queen bitch** : oh god, what

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : this FUCKING GUY

 **sammywammy** : what guy????

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : richard >:[

 **hashbrowns** : ????????

 **hashbrowns** : whomst??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : he’s one of my exs

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : total fuckin douche bag abusive asshole

 **Best boy** : are you okay?? do you need me to come over??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : nah im good

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : theres 4 grown men and 2 huge dogs in my house but thanks lmao

 **her majesty queen bitch** : whats he doing?? do i need to come and beat the shit out of him???

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i mean you can do that anyway

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : hes been lurking outside all fkn day trying to give me these shitty gas station flowers

 **hashbrowns** : omg what a loser

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : ikr??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i broke up with him like 2 years ago and ever since hes been Obsessed with getting back with me

 **her majesty queen bitch** : clearly he realised he fucked up and wants you back

 **her majesty queen bitch** : too fkn bad tho cause ur all mine now

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : ooo damn that’s fkn hot ;)

 **sammywammy** : guys…..

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : pff sorry

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : i think one of my brothers went down to yell at him lmao

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : and my doggies are barking

 **hashbrowns** : good boys

 **her majesty queen bitch** : im coming over

 **her majesty queen bitch** : just to glare at him

 **hashbrowns** : em everything you do is so Iconique

 **her majesty queen bitch** : i know

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : <3

 **sammywammy** : your dogs are so protective of you, its so sweet

 **hashbrowns** : GOOD BOYS

 **munroe4prez** : i wish jessicas dogs loved me as much as i love them

 **munroe4prez** : they always bark at me :’(

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : boo hoo :’(

 **best boy** : Is richard still outside??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : probably

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : gasp!!

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : my good boys are here!!!!

 **sammywammy** : :D

 **sammywammy** : pic!!

 **send_nudes.jpeg** sent picture “duke  & diesel”

 **sammywammy** : :DDD

 **munroe4prez** : god i forgot how pink your room was

 **munroe4prez** : but dogs!!!

 **hashbrowns** : i love that they have such cool names and they’re such huge dogs but they’re wearing little pink bandanas

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : its called fashion you ignorant fucking swine

 **gayerthanyou** : they’re so handsome and good

 **hashbrowns** : i wuv them

 **piss is stored in the balls** : what do we have here???

 **piss is stored in the balls** : a couple of german shepard lads?????

 **piss is stored in the balls** : being the best boys in the world??????????

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : yes!!!!

 **her majesty queen bitch** : okay im pulling up now

 **her majesty queen bitch** : i got an expensive uber so he knows im better than him in every conceivable way

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : oh my god i love you so much

 **her majesty queen bitch** : hes definitely still here, i can see him pacing outside the gate with those shitty flowers

 **hashbrowns** : i still cant believe you have a fucking electric gate to your house jess

 **hashbrowns** : all of you are so rich

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : that’s Hollywood baybey

 **piss is stored in the balls** : THAT’S PUSSY BABES

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : oh my god i just buzzed em through and she didn’t even look at him what a power move

 **gayerthanyou** : me @ everything emily does

**send_nudes.jpeg** : god same

 **piss is stored in the balls** : meet me at the door so he can see us together

 **gayerthanyou** : this is so fuckin funny honestly

 **best boy** : I mean yeah

 **best boy** : But im a little worried about this guy

 **best boy** : Are you sure hes not dangerous or anything???

 **sammywammy** : hmm, yeah, it’s a little worrying

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : aww guys i appreciate you being worried but really, its fine

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : he was never the type to be that proactive

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : but if he does try anything ill mace the shit out of him :)

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and then i’ll beat the shit out of him

 **her majesty queen bitch** : and we can bury his body together

 **hashbrowns** : date goals

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : murdering someone and hiding the body???

 **hashbrowns** : yes??

 **piss is stored in the balls** : its goals honestly

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : ??????? what is wrong with you guys?????

 **piss is stored in the balls** : omg so many things

 **hashbrowns** : lmaoo same

 **sammywammy** : you’re the one dating them, chris

 **hashbrowns** : chris we’d never kill you, don’t worry

 **piss is stored in the balls** : yeah who else is gonna dick us down???

 **gayerthanyou** : NO

 **gayerthanyou** : STOP RIGHT THERE

 **piss is stored in the balls** : *that guy from the incredibles voice* OR YOUUUR _FIRED_

 **gayerthanyou** : weirdly specific reference

 **gayerthanyou** : but SERIOUSLY

 **hashbrowns** : josh i Implore you to maybe start keeping details of our sex life out of the group chat

 **hashbrowns** : as funny as it is

 **piss is stored in the balls** : fine >:[

 **best boy** : @gayerthanyou beth is Hannah okay?? shes not answering her phone and im getting a little worried

 **gayerthanyou** : yeah, she’s fine

 **gayerthanyou** : she always turns her phone off when shes painting those creepy fkn doll things so she doesn’t get distracted

 **best boy** : Oh okay

 **gayerthanyou** : ill tell her to call you lmao

 **gayerthanyou** : i can tell you’re a lil grumpy about it

 **best boy** : Im not grumpy :/

 **sammywammy** : you sound a bit grumpy, matt

 **best boy** : IM NOT GRUMPY

 **munroe4prez** : sounds like something someone whos grumpy would say

 **best boy** : >:(

 **best boy** : Well NOW im grumpy

 **gayerthanyou** : let me tell you, i will never get used to walking in on my sister with magnifying lenses on her glasses, holding the disembodied head of a doll with half a face on it

 **gayerthanyou** : so you’re welcome matt

 **best boy** : All i wanted to do was talk to my girlfriend :’(

 **gayerthanyou** : at what cost, matt

 **gayerthanyou** : at what cost

 **munroe4prez** : excuse me

 **munroe4prez** : id like an update on the whole richard situation

 **munroe4prez** : jess and em are being super quiet

 **piss is stored in the balls** : they’re probably fuckin

 **gayerthanyou** : could you please

 **gayerthanyou** : for ONCE

 **gayerthanyou** : keep is pg???

 **piss is stored in the balls** : this is an r rated production, sister

 **piss is stored in the balls** : the r rated production called LIFE

 **her majesty queen bitch** : we’re not fucking, you asshole

 **her majesty queen bitch** : we’re watching the good place

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : the good place in my pants ;)

 **her majesty queen bitch** : jess……. i s2g…

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : im kiddiiiiing

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : so serious

 **hashbrowns** : can i ask who this richard guy is??

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : no you cannot

 **hashbrowns** : oh,,,,,,,,,

 **her majesty queen bitch** : he’s the jackass who thinks hes a greaser from the 50s

 **her majesty queen bitch** : the one who rides that loud ass motorcycle to school every day

 **hashbrowns** : oh

 **hashbrowns** : that jackass

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : i have math with him

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : hes……. bad

 **hashbrowns** : at math or life??

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : both

 **hashbrowns** : same

 **hashbrowns** : but yeah, hes a dick

 **send_nudes.jpeg** : well hes gone now, i think he got the message ;)

 **MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING** : we heard his loud ass motorbike drive away

 **sammywammy** : alls well that ends well

 **best boy** : But if he gives you any trouble just let me know

  **εïз** : Hey, guys!

 **εïз** : You wanna see my new doll?

 **munroe4prez** : ya know

 **munroe4prez** : i think im good

**_εïз_ ** _sent photo “Good Golly Miss Dolly”_

**munroe4prez** : oop there it is

 **hashbrowns** : as terrifying as that is, the phot title is cute as hell

 **εïз** : Heh, thank you <3

 **εïз** : But she’s not terrifying :’(

 **piss is stored in the balls** : ………. the dolls are scary, han

 **εïз** : :’(

 **sammywammy** : but the painting on her looks really good, han

 **sammywammy** : you did a great job

 **εïз** : Thank you, Sammy <3

**Author's Note:**

> even tho this is for fun, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :V


End file.
